


Incorrect Among Us Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [9]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Series: Incorrect Quotes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Imposter:** What is this?

 **Crewmate:** Affection?

 **Imposter:** Disgusting. Do it again.


	2. Hmm

**Blue:** What makes you think Yellow is the imposter? They're my partner!

 **Pink:** [pointing at Yellow who's jaw is unhinging to eat some food]

 **Blue:** So? They do that a lot! I've seen Red do that!


	3. Fucking cooll

**Pink, now an Imposter:** So... I can basically contort and shift my body into... whatever?

 **White:** Yes.

**Pink:**

**Pink:** That's fucking cool.


End file.
